


I'm Leaving

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, psychiatric ward, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston x you - Freeform, tom hiddleston/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you so much for reading!
Kudos: 4





	I'm Leaving

“I’m leaving,” you told Tom as you stood there with your backpack on and a duffel bag in your hand. He looked up from his book and smiled warmly at you.

“Congratulations. That’s great,” he told you happily and put his book down. He got up from his seat and walked up to you. “Can I hug you?” he wondered tentatively. You nodded in response feeling a bit sad; you were going to miss seeing his face every day. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close as he did the same with you. You took a deep shaky breath, trying to stop yourself from crying. You should be happy. You were finally leaving that place.

“I’m going to miss you,” you told him quietly.

“I’m going to miss you too,” Tom replied. “But we’ll see each other on the outside,” he assured you.

You smiled sadly in response. He was trying to cheer you up, but you knew from earlier experience that it wasn’t the same to see each other on the outside. You would likely eventually lose touch, because that’s usually how it went. Or you would become friends for life, that could happen too. You were hoping for the latter as you finally broke the heartfelt hug.

“Are you alright?” Tom asked concernedly as he saw the tears in your eyes. You nodded your head at him. You were going to be alright. “We’ll keep in touch,” he assured you.

“We will,” you smiled and glanced up at the clock on the wall which you had both secretly decorated with paper flowers when the staff members weren’t watching. Tom was such an amazing man, full of surprises and you had had such a good time in each other’s company despite the unfortunate circumstances under which you had met. You loved Tom for his ability to make you smile when everything felt hopeless, and it felt like he liked you too. You could both be childish in each other’s company, making up shenanigans to keep the staff busy. Your favourite part was when Tom threw a paper airplane into the staff room, startling the staff. You had also been bowling oranges down the long corridor to hit targets such as plastic bottles and toilet rolls. You would miss Tom so much. If you were lucky, you would manage to stay in touch. There always was something special about meeting new people in a place like this. It was like a big, secret part of your life was revealed and you didn’t have to try to hide it from the other person you normally would. You could talk openly about not feeling well mentally without being judged by the other person, because after all, you were in the same boat.

“Take care, [your name],” Tom said as you were just about to walk out through the doors to the psychiatric ward. “It was really nice meeting you.”

“You too, Tom,” you replied with a smile. “You’ve made my days so much brighter. I’ll never forget you.”

“I’ll never forget you either,” Tom replied.

With a smile on your lips you exited the ward and it didn’t take long until you got a text from Tom.

‘I’ll let you know as soon as I get out of here. Can’t wait to have that coffee with you. Love, Tom.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
